Wendy
Wendy Corduroy, is a main character who appeared in the Disney series Gravity Falls. She is a high school girl with a part-time job at the Mystery Shack with a very laid back attitude. During her summer at the shack, she becomes friends with the Pines twins and briefly became the object of affection for Dipper Pines. Appearance Wendy has fair skin, green eyes, and long red hair. She also sports freckles. She wears a brown lumberjack hat, an emerald green flannel shirt with a white tank top underneath, blue jeans, and muddy, brown rain boots. In "Mabel's Guide to Color", she wears a red flannel instead of her green one. Wendy's outfit during "South Park: Mysterious, But Real" consists of a lime green visor cap, a yellow-green t-shirt with a white border and an orange and white soccer ball pattern on it, green shorts with orange highlights, long white socks, and orange sneakers with black soles. Personality Wendy is a mellow, down-to-earth, tomboyish, fun-loving, and slightly lethargic teen, who is a part-time worker at the Mystery Shack. She generally takes a positive outlook, is nearly always friendly, and is barely seen being moody or cranky. She is just like any other ordinary teenagers who wants to be an adult.Wendy has been in numerous relationships with boys such as Ruster Om, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson, Mike Huerley, Nate Holt, an unnamed guy with tattoos, Danny Felman, and Mark Epstein (whom she forgot to break up with) and, as of "The Time Traveler's Pig", Robbie. She seems to be friendly and generous to Dipper even though he is younger than she is. Biography Off to the Falls 1 Year after the Gravity Falls series ended, Dipper and Mabel meet Phineas and Ferb after Ford takes them to Danville, so he can use their brains to help rescue his brother Stan, who was kidnapped by Caillou. Because their parents are on a trip to Hawaii around the same time, they stay with the Pines twins. As more of their closest friends move in, the gang does many things, such as going to a Murder Mystery play, a Lego Convention, a couple Baseball Games, etc. Eventually, they have a final battle with Caillou and Bill Cipher before parting ways. 2 Years Prior to Forever Sophomores Not much is known what Wendy has been up to during the 2-Year Timeskip, but it is likely that she either continued working at the Mystery Shack or lived through her Sophomore and Junior years of High School. Like Candace, Wendy is currently a Senior in High School. Forever Sophomores 2 Years after "Off to the Falls", Dipper and Mabel begin to recall the adventures they had with Phineas and Ferb, and eventually decide to give them a call. They plan to meet up at the Mystery Shack the next day. The Reunion changes from happiness to rage when Caillou joins the party uninvited. Despite his attempts to apologize and warnings about Bill, Wendy, along with the others, are still mad at him and shut him out. Caillou finally earns their trust by performing CPR on Perry after he was knocked out during a battle with Bill and Tord. since then, Phineas and the gang begin to constantly hang out with Caillou and do many fun things together. Gallery Wendy_Corduroy_appearance.png Wendy FS.png